bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 203 (Adventures in BubbleTucky)
Plot When Molly,Mermaid Coral,Zach and Leah met a new dolphin friend at a waterfall lake.They and their friends embark on a journey to help get the little dolphin back to the open ocean. Trivia This is a One hour special Cast # Eva Bella as Molly # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach Transcript (The movie starts off with Molly,Zach and Leah waking up.) * Molly: "Morning guys." * Both: "Morning." * Molly: "Let's go and see if our friends could play." * Zach: "Good idea." * Leah: "Let's go." (They swim outside.They saw Gil who was busy.) * Molly: "Hey Gilly want to play with me." * Gil: "Sorry but.I'm busy." * Molly: "Alright Gilly I'll see you later." * Gil: "Uh huh." * Molly: "Okay well bye." * Zach: "Alright so Gil doesn't want to play us." * Leah: "I'll bet the rest will play with us." * Zach: "I bet we can ask if Deema,Goby,Oona and Nonny could play." * Molly: "It's not a competition.But." * Leah: "C'mon Molly." * Molly: "Oh you guys are on." (They raced over to their friends.) * Molly: "You guys want to play." * Deema: "Sorry can't." * Goby: "Same here." * Oona: "Me too." * Nonny: "Me three." * Molly: "Alright Well bye." (They went to Boris and Julia's place.) * Molly: "Hello Boris Julia." * Zach: "Do not disturb." * Leah: "Sick with the cold." * Boris: "We're afraid we won't play with you guys." * Julia: "This cold is gonna sneeze itself away." * Both: "ACHOO." * Zach: "It looks like none of our friends will like to play with us." * Leah: "We're bored." * All: "We're bored." (They hiked to a pond.) * Molly: "Wow look guys." * Leah: "Wow I bet no one has discovered this place." * Zach: "Let's go and show it to Mr and Mrs Grouper." * Molly: "Alright." (They swam back home a few minutes later at dusk.) * Molly: "Over here Mr and Mrs Grouper it's this way." * Mr Grouper: "Wow you guys discovered a waterfall lake." * Mrs Grouper: "Hmm why don't we camp somewhere farther from the lake." * Molly: "Alright." (The next day the guppies heard a noise.) * Molly: "What was that." * Leah: "Probably nothing." (They heard the noise again.) * Zach: "There it is again." * Leah: "Ya know what it's coming from the waterfall lake." * Molly: "Let's go ask Mr and Mrs Grouper if we can cool off." * Mr Grouper: "Kids where are you going." * Molly: "We're going to the lake to cool off." * Mr Grouper: "Okay kids have fun." * All: "We will." (They swam back to the lake they first saw yesterday.) * Molly: "Wow isn't it amazing." * Zach: "I bet there are lake mermaids here." * Leah: "Or dolphins i love dolphins." * Molly: "Guys look what's that." * Zach: "It's a swimmer." * All: "Wow." (A mermaid soaked Molly.) * Molly: "Hey." * Both: (Laughter). * Mermaid Coral: "Sorry Molly." * Molly: "Mermaid Coral hello." * Mermaid Coral: "Hey guys." * Molly: "Was that you're Mermaid happy dance." * Mermaid Coral: "Sure is." * Splash: "I agree." (A dolphin soaked them.) * Molly: "Wow a dolphin." * Zach: "I never met or spoke to a real dolphin before." * Leah: "Me neither." * Mermaid Coral: "Oh hey Splash." * Splash: "Hey Mermaid Coral." * Molly: "Hey." * Splash: "Hello fellow adventurers." * Molly: "Who are you." * Splash: "The name's Splash." * Molly: "Uh hey Splash.I'm Molly these are my friends Zach and Leah." * Zach: "Hey Splash." * Leah: "Hi." * Molly: "Let's play." * All: "Alright." * Molly: "Yahoo." (They turned into Mermaids.) * Molly: "Being a Mermaid is my Favorite thing to do with Mermaid Coral." * Mermaid Coral: "It sure is." (Splash swims around them.) * Splash: "Hey i have a surprise for you." * Mermaid Coral: "What." (Splash soaked them with water.) * Mermaid Coral: "We'll get you." (They swam off.At Deema's house.) * Deema: "I love morning like this.Especially getting the newspaper." (But when she opened the door Gil is at her front door.) * Gil: "Deema.Molly and her friends are missing and i can't find them anywhere." (The other guppies swim to look for Molly.) * Deema: "Has anyone else last seen Molly." * Goby: "Mr and Mrs Grouper did." * Boris: "Well they did ask them if they can cool off.Didn't they." * Julia: "Yeah." * Oona: "Listen I hear splashing and laughter." * Nonny: "It's coming from the lake." * Gil: "Follow me." (The other guppies followed Gil.) * Oona: "There you are Molly." * Molly: "Hey guys." * Zach: "We just saw Mermaid Coral but unfortunately you guys just missed her." * Leah: "We were having so much fun with her." * Molly: "And guess what Zach,Leah,Mermaid Coral,Splash and I had become special underwater friends." * Leah: "But then Mermaid Coral left at the end of our fun." * Gil: "Whoa." * Nonny: "I really hope they come back we want to see Mermaid Coral too." * Goby: "Guys I have an idea of how to get Mermaid Coral to see us." * Molly: "Hey Mermaid Coral it's me Molly can we please see you." * Mermaid Coral: "Yoo-hoo." * Oona: "Look." (Mermaid Coral came back with Splash.) * Molly: "This way guys c'mon." (They hurried over to Mermaid Coral.) * Mermaid Coral: "Hi again guys sorry I have swam off from our fun." * Leah: "It's alright." * Zach: "Yeah." * Molly: "Guys Mermaid Coral and I like you all to meet Splash." * Splash: "Uh hey guys." * Molly: "Splash this is Oona and Nonny." * Oona: "Hey Splash." * Splash: "Hey Oona like your starfish on your hair." * Oona: "Thanks." * Nonny: "Hi Splash." * Splash: "Hey Nonny." * Nonny: "Sometimes if my friends know what a word means I answer it for them." * Molly: "Splash this is Goby and Gil." * Goby: "Hey Splash." * Gil: "Hello." * Splash: "Hey guys." * Goby: "Ya know me i love to play with my friends." * Gil: "Me too." * Splash: "I'm guessing you guys are Boris and Julia." * Boris: "That's right." * Julia: "A pleasure to meet you Splash." * Molly: "Splash this is Deema." * Deema: "Uh well hey Splash." * Splash: "Hey Deema." * Molly: "And with my friends together we're." * All: "The Guppy Scouts." * Mermaid Coral: "That's great." * Splash: "Watch me spin around in circles." (Mermaid Coral and Splash swim around.) * Mermaid Coral: "Hey guys some say that there's a sea creature down there." * Splash: "Let's go find it." * Mermaid Coral: "Be right back." (Mermaid Coral and Splash dived underwater.) * Mermaid Coral: "The sea creature c'mon Splash we've gotta warn our friends." (They quickly swim to the surface of the lake.) * Mermaid Coral: "Guys run for it.The Sea Monster." * All: (Screaming). * Zach: "It's a Sea Monster." * Molly: "Let's get outta here." (The Sea Monster went back underwater.) * Gil: "Phew that was close." * Molly: "Hmm we gotta find someplace where Splash can be safe." (They swam to the lake.) * Molly: "Mermaid Coral." * Mermaid Coral: "Here I am and here's Splash." * Zach: "There's you guys are." * Splash: "Ya know this pond isn't safe for us to live." * Mermaid Coral: "I first met Splash in Mermaid Village." * Leah: "Where's the Sea Monster." * Mermaid Coral: "It's okay it just went back in that underwater cave." * Zach: "It looks spooky there." * Leah: "I agree." * Molly: "Hmm I think Splash is ready to go back home to the ocean with his friends." * Mermaid Coral: "I'm guessing you're right." * Molly: "Maybe we can help you." * Mermaid Coral: "Of course you can." * Zach: "Great." * Leah: "Let's get packing and get going." (They packed their things for their journey and set off for an adventure.) * Gil: "So ya think we've packed because we're going to the ocean that's far from here." * Molly: "It is." * Splash: "Whoo-Hoo." * Mermaid Coral: "Yeah-hah." (During their journey.) * Gil: "I'm so tired." * Molly: "Well even the greatest travelers get thirsty for their journey these days.Break time." (They took a break and have some water.) * Zach: "Uh Molly." * Leah: "Look bubbles." * Mermaid Coral: (Giggles). * Molly: "Oh boy I bet Splash has made them." * Deema: "I'll say." * Splash: "How do you do." * All: "Oh Splash." (They watched as the other guppies hiked along the path.) * Deema; "Ugh awkward." (They stopped at a lake.) * Mermaid Coral: "Hmm it's gonna be difficult for us to get through here." * Oona: "I'll say." (Oona turns into a mermaid with her necklace.) * Mermaid Coral: "Life here being a mermaid is fun isn't it Oona." * Oona: "Sure is.What about you Splash." (Splash gets stuck.) * Oona: "Guys help Splash is stuck." (They help Splash get unstuck.) * Leah: "You okay Splash." * Splash: "Uh I think so." * Zach: "Phew." * Splash: "Watch me guys." (He swims underwater and jumps over Molly,Zach and Leah and made it across.) * Mermaid Coral: "Wow Splash found a way through." * Molly: "After you Splash." * Gil: "C'mon Guys Splash found another way." * Deema: "He did." * Goby: "Brilliant idea." * Nonny: "That means good thinking." (During their journey they used leaves to blocked the sun.) * Deema: "This is a long journey." * Mermaid Coral: "It all started when I was out going to the playground when I met Splash." * Molly: "Let me guess she's telling her story about what she did when she met Splash." * Oona: "Gotta be quiet now." * Mermaid Coral: "And that was the place where I met Splash.I tried to see what kind he is but I guess he's just a dolphin." * All: "Oh my oh no." (The other guppies dropped their leaves and go to warn Mermaid Coral and Splash.) * Mermaid Coral: "And that's how it all happened." * Molly: "Watch out." (Mermaid Coral and Splash went down a hill.) * All: "Mermaid Coral.Splash oh my." * Goby: "Oh no what do we do.Think think think." (Gil get out a leaf.) * Gil: "C'mon after them." * Zach: "Everyone in." * Leah: "Let's hurry." * Molly: "Quick Nonny Quick." * Nonny: "Whoa." * Goby: "Wait guys we really should think this through we don't know where we'll end up if we just take off willy nilly." * Molly: "Goby we have to take a chance we're losing our guide." * All: "C'mon hurry hurry up." * Goby: (Sighs). * All: "Hurry hurry up." * Nonny: "C'mon let's go." (Goby gets on the sled.They dodge every obstacle.) * Goby: "Wait stop." (They went over a ramp and they landed in a Daisy field.) * Molly: (Gasps). * Zach: "Whoa." * Leah: "We're in a Daisy field." * Goby: "I have to say it's kinda fun." Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures Category:Specials Category:Movies